bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Marco Sabba
Marco Jaye Sabba is a housemate from Big Brother 5. Profile What is your plan to survive in the House? Be myself - 100%. If they like me, they like me - if not, it's their bad luck - and they'll get rid of me. What is your greatest fear about going in? Being rejected by people I'm close to - when coming out - and having doors closed on me because of Big Brother, as well as family being persecuted whilst in there! What will most annoy the other housemates about you? Can be quite untidy as well as loud. Dramatic. What will they love? Quite outgoing - the drama queening I'll bring to the house, that I can have a good laugh. What will most annoy you about the other housemates? Hate anal people who are really particular and push views on to you - because I'm very liberal. What will you do if you don't win? Return back to normal life - hopefully. Tell us a joke. Englishman, Scotsman, Irishman in the jungle and encountered a tribe called Maw Maw. What is your party trick? Crank phone calls when drunk. Favourite movie, book or magazine? Favourite film - Legally Blonde Favourite book - Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Before Big Brother, what was your claim to fame? Interviewed by MTV outside the Legally Blonde II premier in Leicester Square. When you leave the house, who would you most like to see? My mum who I'm very close to, or my best friend, Dominique. Describe your perfect Valentine's dinner? To a theme park during the day. Then a restaurant for a shell fish dinner. Why Big Brother? I want a really unique experience that will help me to learn about myself and what other people think of me. I also think it will be a laugh. Big Brother 5 Marco received his first official strike on Day 21, following numerous arguments and physical violence amongst the group. Marco was nominated for eviction on Day 32, having received five nominations from his fellow housemates. He was nominated alongside housemates, and close friends, Nadia and Michelle. He evicted on Day 36 with 52% of the vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother In 2004, Marco was in a scene in a Broadway show Little by Little. Gallery 1marcoWENN_300x350.jpg|Marco enters the House marco_1975388i.jpg|Marco in the Diary Room bb5_2004_marco_main.jpg|Marco walks towards the House Marco Sabba_Brian.jpg|Marco and Brian in Ultimate Big Brother Trivia *Marco played the role of Fairy Liquid in Big Brother Panto.'' *Marco entered the ''Ultimate Big Brother House on Day 10, in order to take part in the Bubble, Hold Me task. *Marco represented Big Brother 5 in the Big Brother send-off show Dermot's Last Supper. **At this dinner, Marco stated that he regretted taking part in Big Brother. *Over the course of Big Brother 5, Jason Cowan and Ahmed Aghil nominated Marco every week they were able to. *In 2005, during Big Brother's Top 20 Housemates, Marco was voted the 18th most popular ever housemate. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 5 Housemate Category:Big Brother Panto Housemate